Cooking with Yami
by Firelife
Summary: Yami and Yugi get a cooking show. Yaoi Yxy Bxr Sxs
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR MOST OTHER THINGS IN MY STORY, BUT I DO OWN A CAT NAMED VIGGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Cooking with Yugi and Yami!" the announcer said, and the two people in the audience cheered.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," Yugi said, trying to sound like he was not worried he would be canceled any day, "What are we cooking today Yami?" He asked in the same falsely cheery voice.  
  
"Today we are making a divine Strawberry cake, Yugi!" Trying to be overly happy.  
  
"All right for that we'll need two cups strawberries 4 cups flour...."

* * *

After the show they were back stage with the producer Kaiba, "We need to get ratings up or we're going to get canceled. So got any bright ideas?" Kaiba told them.

"Come back tomorrow and we should have something ready for you," Yami replied quickly noticing the worry on Yugi's face. Kaiba then left their dressing room with his own worries.  
  
"Oh Yami what are we going to do we'll be canceled and have no jobs and be forced to live on the street," Yugi was crying hard and burred his head in Yami's chest.  
  
"It's OK, I'm here and we won't have to live on the street. I have a plan," Yami said in a comforting voice. When they got to their apartment Yugi went straight to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath and Yami went to the phone and dialed Ryo and Bakura's number. "Hey Ryo, is Bakura there?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec," He says then hurries off to get him.  
  
"This is Bakura, what do you want?" He said in his normal harsh voice.  
  
"I have a job for you. How would you like to kill things on TV?" Yami explained.  
  
"Really? I'm there, when and were?" He said getting excited of his new found profession.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow at Domino station." Yami said.  
  
"OK I'm there" Bakura said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! No FLAMES!!! Thankies! 


	2. A new day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR MOST OTHER THINGS IN MY STORY, BUT I DO OWN A CAT NAMED VIGGO!!

* * *

."OK now that that's settled, we have one more thing to attend to getting some people to come to tomorrows taping," Yami said quietly to himself as he dialed Tea's number.

"Gardener residence, Tea speaking, how may I help you?" Tea answered.

"Tea it's Yami, I need you help," Yami said trying to rope Tea in, so she didn't have to play the friendship card.

"What's in it for me?" Tea said, sounding cold.

"When did you become so cold, I thought you were my friend," Yami said with false hurt in his voice. Truth is he hated Tea she was so annoying with the whole friendship thing.

"F-f-f-friend Of course I'm your friend what do you need?" She said in a scary type of friendly voice.

"OK get everyone you can find, and bring them down to the T.V. station tomorrow."

"OK." She said in a vary high-pitched voice then hung up.

"OK, that was scary," Yami said to himself before he hung up the phone and went to join Yugi in the bath.

* * *

-We now join Yami & Yugi in the bedroom of their apartment getting dressed for today's taping.-

"Yami I'm still not sure about this plan of yours," Yugi said with notable worry in his voice.

"Everything is going to be fine don't worry," Yami said trying to rid Yugi of his worry.

"Ok I trust you, but if any thing goes wrong you are going to pay, got it?" Yugi said with a sly look on his face.

"I think I got the message," Yami said while returning the sly look.

"I don't think you did," Yugi said wile creeping on top of Yami……………

* * *

"Hey were have you boys been the crowd is getting bored and that psycho over there is starting to look at me funny," Kaiba said upon their entering the studio.

"OK Calm down we're ready," Yugi said as he tossed Kaiba his coat.

"Are you all ready for Cooking with Yami?! Well here he is!!" Said Joey who had become the announcer last night.

"OK, today we're making the best hamburgers you've ever tasted, but first we need the meat for that we go to our friend Bakura in the field to kill the meat for us," Yugi said his voice unsure

"Thank you! Now on to the killing," Said Bakura in a insane voice as he took out a chainsaw and starts to kill the cow the blood coving the camera so the could not see what was going on. Ten minutes latter Bakura walks in caring ground beef, "Here you go," He said handing the meat to Yami.

"Thank you," Said Yami trying not to throw up.

"Next we add the spices to the meat…" Yugi said trying to carry on wile Yami ran to the bathroom.

* * *

-Now we join Kaiba, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Ryo, and to everyones dis-pleaser, Tea.-

"So Kaiba, come on, did Yami's plan work?" Joey Yugi and Ryo asked as one.

"Yes, it worked," Kaiba said and every one started shouting.

* * *

Okay, how do you like it???? Please review! No flames. 


End file.
